rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Midnightrose77/RWBY Episode 1 Comments
So previously I decided that I wouldn't do episodic review type things but since volume 2 is coming out in about a month and a half, I decided to rewatch RWBY episodes and now comment on them with my new knowledge. To see if I catch any hidden secrets and such. Still love the intro, one of the best examples of voice acting in the series. It's really cool how you can name all of the grim that appear in the intro as well, which makes me curious if there are others and if they will appear in other openings. It's funny to imagine that epic map of the world as simply being ketchup on napkin and yes I can see how it resembles a dragon. The moon that is "wilting" makes me think of a certain someone's symbol and I'm curious to see the real meaning behind that connection there. Torchwick's walk stilll bugs me for some reason, along with his "spider-leg" eyelashes but the animation style in a whole is so awe-strucking even now after havng watched it already. I remember thinking that it was smart to keep the background people as shadows instead of wasting time on them. Still agree with that thought. I'm still curious as to why the narator changes from a woman to a man. The voice acting still isn't amazing but hey it's damn good for non professionals. I love that Ruby doesn't hear anything and is just chilling, reading a magazine and listening to the really amazing song. Just realized that they're in a dust shop that also has a magazine stand. Hmm, that's a little unusual since it's not a general store but defined as a dust stop. Also just notice that the magazines behind Ruby's head changes. Also here's something I never understood, we see a guy get thrown out the window and suddenly Ruby's outside. How'd she get there? Also I just love how all the rest of the henchman just look out without any real expressions, it makes me laugh everytime. I also love how the music gets loud at this point and then cuts off completely. So did the henchmen have gun's that changed into swords or did they have some with swords and some with guns? And man torchwick is quick to get to that ladder. Glynda makes an epic entrance and we see her amazing dust using abilities that can even conjur and control clouds. Also we see a hint of cinder, who's ankle bracelet is a charming and endearing touch in my opinion. Never noticed Cinder wore shorts and her glowing eyes is such a nice touch. The flutes in the sountrack kind of remind me of naruto. The interview scene, caught a glimpse of some sort of symbol on Glynda's back. Also I always thought it was weird that they design there own weapons and ozpin said her scythe was the world's most dangerous weapon. Lol, I didn't notice Torchwick's criminal pics were that cartooney and funny. Beautiful ending shot, such nice art. I'd like that as a screenshot. Category:Blog posts